Colon cancer is the third most common cause of cancer and cancer death in the United States. Colon cancer stem cells (CCSCs) have only recently been recognized as a potential cause of colon cancer with several markers identified. As such, this cell population has also been targeted for future therapeutics. An obstacle to this approach lies in the fact that CCSCs are rare, and, therefore, it is difficult to screen potential agents.